


Drabbles Series - Here is Where it All Begins

by inkillusions



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkillusions/pseuds/inkillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles chronicling the start of a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles Series - Here is Where it All Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/277026) by [inkillusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkillusions/pseuds/inkillusions). 



> This series is loosely connected to, and followed by the story, 'Remedy.'

**FIne Time**

"Busy, Doc?"

The sound of Ford's voice startled Carson, causing him to almost drop the vial of serum he held.

"Bloody hell, Aiden."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

The smile on the young man's face led Carson to believe that he wasn't all that sorry about it.

Truth be told, neither was he.

"Something I can help you with, son?"

Aiden hesitated for a moment before crossing the threshold of the infirmary. Leaning against the wall, he shoved his hands in his pockets, shrugging.

"Couldn't sleep, so I started walking."

"And ended up here?"

Aiden shrugged again.

And grinned.

~

**Word Association**

"Brown."

"Drown."

Aiden rolled his eyes before continuing.

"Red."

"Dead."

"Doc?" Aiden leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. "Anyone tell you you're a morbid guy?"

Carson frowned and lowered the charts he'd been trying to read since Aiden wandered into the infirmary for the third time this week.

"Anyone tell you you can be a bloody pain in the arse?"

Aiden smirked, "Plenty of times."

"I'm not going to play this game with you."

"Come on, Doc. Just one more."

Carson felt the warmth of Aiden's fingers brushing his arm and he couldn't help but relent.

"Okay."

"Purple."

~

**End of the River**

Once a week passed without a late-night visit from Aiden, Carson figured he had finally returned to a normal sleep schedule.

After two weeks, he caught himself looking up occasionally, always disappointed upon finding no one there.

After seventeen days, Aiden appeared in the doorway of the infirmary and Carson felt what could only be called relief.

"Miss me, Doc?"

The accompanying smile made something inside Carson twist, but he ignored it, remaining impassive.

"Can't say that I did."

But his words held no weight as Aiden winked, sitting next to him.

"Sure."

Carson couldn't ignore the twist this time.

~

**A Few Hours After This**

_Post-M5P-331, Infirmary:_

"Here you go, Lieutenant."

Carson held out an ice-pack to the young man, but Aiden declined.

"I'm fine, Doc."

"Take this."

"I don't need it. It's just a bump..."

"That had you knocked out for a few."

Aiden reached out, his fingers briefly brushing against Carson's as he took the proffered pack from his hand. He gingerly placed it against the sore spot, flinching upon contact.

"Do I have to stay here?"

"At least for a few hours, Lieutenant."

"So," Aiden sat on the table, swinging his legs around and reclining. "How are you gonna keep me entertained?"

~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Remedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/277026) by [inkillusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkillusions/pseuds/inkillusions)




End file.
